Fiber optic devices are widely used in such fields as data communications. Fiber optic data transmission has numerous advantages, including high bandwidth, insusceptibility to electromagnetic noise, long range using small diameter fibers, etc.
Switching of fiber optic signals has traditionally involved converting the optical signals to electrical signals, switching the electrical signals, and then converting back to optical signals. In general, it is much easier to switch and otherwise control electrons than light waves. However, the conversion of optical data to electrical signals reintroduces some of the problems that optical data was intended to avoid such as electromagnetic emission and interference.
An apparatus and method that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.